Kenshin and Kaoru
by Rurokenrox91
Summary: It's my first fanfiction and is how Kenshin and Kaoru hook up and how it effects the people around them. There will be more chapters. Please give it constructive criticism. I am not sure whether the third chapter is going to be the end or not, so stay tun
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Die Battosai!" These words were actually becoming quite common with Kenshin in the past couple of months. It was yet another attempt to kill the strongest of them all. Kenshin had faced many different opponents, but never one like this. The character was about a head taller than Kenshin with blue eyes and brown hair. " You have escaped many, but I will not fail", he exclaimed. "I do not wish to fight you. Why are you wasting your talent just to fight me? What is so important that you have to kill me?", replied Kenshin as he drew his sakabato and got into his normal stance. " You killed my father You killed him in the war you patriot Why did you have to do it?", said the man. "Who was your father, I might have not killed him.", replied Kenshin, now getting into stance for the battojutsu, his infamous god-speed move. " I am Bonoju, son of Gojut the Great.", said the man. " I am sorry for what I have caused you, that I am, so please forgive me for I do not wish to fight you, that I do not.", replied the red haired man. "It is to late for you to apologize, that is without your bloodshed", said Bonoju. "I will give you three seconds to stop the fight. 3...2...1...O.K if you really want to fight, you got it", said Kenshin as he leapt toward the man, drew his sword, and struck him before he had a chance. As Bonoju fell, he laid there in a pool of his own blood Kenshin became worried for he had accidentally killed him Kenshin became worried now and began to wonder what Kaoru would think about it.

When he got back Kaoru was waiting, worried if he would return or not. He sat next to her with a big frown on his face. "What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru knew something was up because Kenshin normally had a smile and his face and was in a cheerful mood, not this time. This time was completely different. " I...uhm...I went against my promise and killed a man. It was a complete accident. He challenged me at the side of the road in the countryside and I had to protect myself." Kenshin said as he began to cry. "It's OK Kenshin, accidents happen and it just so happens that you had one. Don't worry, you'll get over it. And besides, I ...uhm... have some news to tell you. I, well, I am in love with you." Kenshin's face became bright cherry red in the cheeks and told Kaoru, "I'm just going to take a walk."

As he was walking through the town, he passed a jewelry store and his eyes glanced on a necklace. Unfortunately, he was broke but had come up with an idea. He walked up to the store owner and told him, "I really like the necklace with the sapphire in the middle, but I don't have the money so I was wondering, if I could draw you a new crowd could I have the necklace in exchange." "Why certainly young man" The merchant was happy to give him the necklace for some more customers. So for the rest of the day Kenshin attracted customers and when the sun started going down, Kenshin received the necklace and was on his way home.

By the time he got there it was dark, but there was a light in the dojo so Kenshin hurried inside to happily find Kaoru, who was worried sick. "Where were you? That was a long walk.""That isn't important right now." Kenshin interrupted, " I just have but one question to ask you. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He! He! He!" came a voice from just outside the door. Yahiko knew what was coming that night and was waiting for Kenshin to get home. "Why you little punk!" Kaoru was already halfway to the door when Yahiko let out an "Uh-oh" but right after there was a loud smack! "I don't know why Kenshin would want to marry an ugly girl anyways.""Who are you calling ugly you little punk!" That was it for Kenshin, and he decided to try to intervene with the two brawlers. As he was walking up to them he said "Come on you two this needs to" smack! The next thing to come out of his mouth was "Oro!""Oh! Sorry Kenshin it was in the heat of the moment, I swear. Oh, and by the way, yes!" Kenshin's face turned bright red and Yahiko started to tease Kenshin about that.

By the time all the commotion settled down, Sanosuke had just walked into the door. "I always have to miss the fun stuff, don't I. By the way Kenshin, your face is redder than a cherry. What's that all about.""I just asked Kaoru to marry me and she said yes, but Yahiko was behind the door and Kaoru figured out that he was spying on us, so she went out and fought with him, as usual.""So, you two lovebirds are finally hooking up. Should've figured that it was going to happen soon. So did you get her a ring of some sort?""Nope, I got her a sapphire necklace that I had to work for today in Edo."

Just then, the door opened, "So, you have softened your heart and have decided to marry? How pathetic can the Battosai become?" Aoshi stepped in and drew his sword. "Arise and prepare to die." Aoshi was still upset about his loss to Kenshin at Kanryu's mansion and still was crazed to become the best. "I will not fight you Aoshi, not tonight, atleast. I am having a happy moment and you are not going to ruin it. So leave, now, or suffer the consequences!" "I think that I will stay and you will be the one suffering the consequences!" Kenshin got that look in his eye again, the true look of the Hitokiri Battosai the Manslayer. It was the same look from when he had fought Jin-e in order to save Kaoru. "You will now suffer the consequences Aoshi!" He had his voice back to. The same one from when he fought Jin-e. Sanosuke knew that he was serious and decided to back off from this one because Kenshin might kill Aoshi like he almost killed Jin-e. Kenshin picked up his sword and got into his stance.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

"Remember our first battle, at Kanryu's mansion, Battosai. Well, I made the mistake of underestimating your power, but that will not happen again."

The leader of the oniwabanshu drew his sword, the wakizashi, which is half the size of a katana, basically. Kenshin's memories began to flood back about what Aoshi used in order to predict what was coming, which he guessed right, the sword dance.

"Remember this, Battosai, well it is even faster now and there is no way you are going to be able to handle this."

Well, he was wrong, another thing Kenshin remembered was that he made his sword shorter by grabbing the base of the blade, where it was dull. Kenshin quickly moved his hand and prepared for the attack..

"I think you're forgetting something Aoshi, the way that I defeated you."

Aoshi's memories began flooding back to him. How Kenshin hit him in the throat with the hilt of his sword. Aoshi figured that he might be able to keep this from happening if he made one fluid movement. No stopping for the attack. This would keep Kenshin from being able to block it.

Aoshi found the opportune moment and started the attack, but it was useless as Kenshin blocked it with his sword.

"You are a tough opponent, that you are. But I will defeat you!"

At that moment Kenshin slid his sword up Aoshi's blade and caught him right in the cheek, knocking Aoshi almost throught the wall and into the dojo.

"Ugh... I am...defeated. Please, kill me so that I may keep my honor."

As Kenshin started to bring his sword up on Aoshi, he Kaoru's voice in the distance.

"Kenshin don't, remember your vows. Your vow to never kill anyone. I trust you will find it better to leave him be. Don't kill him Kenshin. Please!"

Just then, Kenshin dropped his sword, and it fell to the ground and made a loud "clang". Aoshi sat there stunned. Even in his pure anger, Kenshin could keep his vow to never kill someone. Aoshi ran off so he could fight another day.

And at that moment, Kenshin fell onto his knees and began to cry.

"This is sad, that it is. Why do I have the urge to kill again? What is wrong with me?

I don't understand. I must go."

"Kenshin don't go. I don't want you to leave! I love you!" cried Kaoru with tears rolling down her face.

"You don't understand, Kaoru, I am becoming who I used to be. I must go away for now, and I might never come back. So, just in case...I guess...this is good by."

And with that, Kenshin strode out the door, back into his wandering, wondering what would come next on his journey, with tears flowing like a river down his face.


End file.
